


Family Against All

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [6]
Category: SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Child! Yan and Robbie, Familial Soul-Mates, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Relationships will be added as I go along, Romantic Soulmates, Sokdere mean Child of the Void in Void speak, Tags Are Hard, Telepathic Soul-Mates Au, Trust Issues, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: Something is wrong. I don't know how or why but it is. Today is my first day of my new promotion to Level 3. I don't know why because I've only been here for a few years but I know something isn't right here. For one I have three armed guards that led me to the lower levels, where the site director was waiting with three more armed guards, before proceeding to walk with me and the six guards down to where I'm supposed to try and get information out of a rather... Unstable SCP. His words, not mine.
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044
Kudos: 2





	Family Against All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!

Something is wrong. I don’t know how or why but it is. Today is my first day of my new promotion to Level 3. I don’t know why because I’ve only been here for a few years but I know something isn’t right here. For one I have three armed guards that led me to the lower levels, where the site director was waiting with three more armed guards, before proceeding to walk with me and the six guards down to where I’m supposed to try and get information out of a rather… Unstable SCP. His words, not mine.

I don’t even bother why they want me, out of all the doctors here, to speak with him. So far from what he told me, The SCP is _supposedly_ a doppelganger, he takes the form of a human male with a slit throat. I almost stopped in my tracks at that one, Jack’s, surprisingly realistic, Antisepticeye fest from a couple years ago, and last year and he’s also mentioned doing it this year as well. I shake off the thought of Jack with a slit throat as I continue to walk a bit behind the director while he continues to rattle off things he thinks I should know.

So far what else I’ve learned is that it’s number is SCP-5078, he was captured in November of 2016 and has been under tight security sense. He was with another doppelganger who was unconscious at the time of capture. The Scp is called SCP-5078, they haven’t told me what it’s nickname is yet but I have a feeling that I’m not gonna like it. The Scp has been known to lash out at any personnel that’s entered it’s containment area. Thankfully though it can be kept at bay by the shock collar they put on it.

It can control technology to some extent so they have to use manual locks or else it can glitch out the locks and breakout. I fight back a shiver at the word glitch. I still don’t like that video, too many nightmares that remind me of it, only without Antisepticeye. We _finally_ get to his containment area and there are two more guards standing outside the examination area. Fuckin hell, how many guards do they need for this one.

They look at each other for a second as the director unlocks the door letting me, himself and two of the guards that came with us into the room. I notice that there isn’t anyone else in the room and immediately I feel uneasy by it. I do my best to squash it down so as to not alert Chase, Jack, Mark or the kids, I don’t know if I’ll have it in me to hide this from them right now. I look around the white room before looking at the Director.


End file.
